Bad Songs
Ever heard a song and said "oh wow oh geez this isn't good", verbatim? Then write it here. LFF's Lackluster Lullabies Alright let's review some songs from the Victim Player herself, Taylor Swift * ...Ready For It? (already bad, but then Taylor takes it into a whole new echelon of terribleness when she moans during the song) * 22 (a-twenytooOOOOOOOooooOOo) (Hey fellas, remember the 21 kid?) * A Place In This World * All Too Well (I wish I could get rid of this song) * All You Had To Do Was Stay * Back To December (please stay in december It's July I don't need to hear your shenanigans) * Bad Blood (The same lyrics over and over again) * Begin Again (Taylor do you realize you're digging yourself into a hole with all of your boyfriends) * Better Than Revenge * Blank Space (Self deprecation is xd relatable) * Breathe * Breathless * Call It What You Want (I call it a bad song) * Change * Clean * Cold As You * Crazier * Dancing With Our Hands Tied * Dear John * Delicate (There is a very high pitched voice in this song that goes "DE-LI-CATE" and it's annoying also this is a generic modern pop song) * Don't Blame Me * Dress * Enchanted * End Game (Taylor Swift features someone more talented than her in this one) * Everything Has Changed (jesus it's just a breakup) * Eyes Open * Fearless (don't have much to say) * Fifteen (Taylor can do greater things singing this song or any of her songs) * Forever & Always * Getaway Car (um) * Gorgeous (Taylor gushes about a boy for like 3 minutes) * Haunted * Hey Stephen * Holy Ground * How You Get The Girl * I Almost Do * I Did Something Bad (taylor you thot) * I Don't Wanna Live Forever (I feel bad for poor Zayn having to sing these lyrics) * I Knew You Were Trouble (I mix this song with We are never ever getting back together in my mind) * I Know Places * I Wish You Would * If This Was a Movie * Innocent * Jump Then Fall * King Of My Heart (Kingdom Hearts) * Last Kiss * Long Live * Look What You Made Me Do (This song is about an insult she got like 2 years ago, so she decides to be edgy and get rid of her old self) * Love Story (Completely destroying the meaning of Romeo and Juliet) * Mary's Song (Oh My My My) * Mean (Taylor Swift epically DESTROYS the haters with FACTS and LOGIC) * Mine * Never Grow Up * New Romantics * New Year's Day (This song reminded Jimmy Fallon of his dead mother, so this is bad for making a cheerful person sad) * Our Song * Ours * Out Of The Woods (Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet?Are we out of the woods yet?Are we out of the woods yet?) * Picture To Burn * Red (This song is a Yuri poem) * Ronan * Sad Beautiful Tragic * Safe and Sound * Shake It Off (Mean 2) EDIT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tptx8boeGhE Siiva made it better * Should've Said No * So It Goes... (um) * Sparks Fly * Speak Now (Taylor Swift epically DESTROYS a marriage for her selfish behaviors) * Starlight * State of Grace * Stay Beautiful * Stay Stay Stay * Style (tight widdle skiwt) * Superman * Sweeter Than Fiction * Teardrops on My Guitar (I never heard this but it was in a good crossword puzzle I did) * Tell Me Why * The Best Day * The Last Time * The Lucky One * The Moment I Knew * The Outside * The Story of Us * The Way I Loved You * This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (My opinion of her songs) * This Love * Tied Together With A Smile * Tim McGraw (Taylor should've protected her legacy and just stuck to this) * Today Was a Fairytale * Treacherous * We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (okay song, awesome music video) * Welcome to New York (Fun Fact: People are born in New York.) * White Horse * Wildest Dreams * Wonderland * You Are In Love * You Belong With Me (this song reminds me of Ring my Bell) * You're Not Sorry (copy and paste is a beautiful thing) * That song that goes "you can ring my bell bell bell ring my bell" (not as bad as Taylor but still not good) * Joe Cocker's version of "With a Little Help From My Friends (boy you can't be ringo) (I only know a few of theses songs and some of them aren't even bad lol - Aps17) (Aps, the first songs I put are all of Taylor Swift's songs.) (I know - Aps17) Mixing's Miserable Music * That one f*cking version of Alabama Song. * idk modern pop i guess? Aps' Least Favorite Songs I don't actually hate any song lmao Kappa's Crummy Carols * Every Demi Lovato song ever Category:Music Category:LFF Category:Mixing Category:Aps17 Category:KappaDash Category:Bad Category:Bad Music